A Star of Fire
by Magic Stick
Summary: All Star wanted was to test a machine for Duncan, but like always something had to go wrong. Star was cloned, but the clone was nothing like her. She was more Evil, How will they stop her clone, Fire? What will happen when she is captured. Mystery lies ahead. Hope you like it, Contains some Yogscast.
1. Dark hour

**I had to write this fiction it was just in my head and i thought it was perfect for a fiction. Again contains Yogscast but it works out perfectly. It will mostly be in 3rd person, sometimes in 1st. Well anyway lets get going with this.**

**Dark hours (prologue) **

"Hurry, Star, were almost there!" A scientist said to his friend. He was testing a new machine and only Star was the one who decided to test it out. "Ya I'm coming, Duncan!" The tall girl yelled back. They were great friends, Duncan and Star, they would talk a lot about science almost all the time.

Duncan finally finished getting the machine ready for testing but just needed Star to test it. "Here it is, the cloning machine." He said, with a grin on his face. Star looked a bit nervous, but wanted to help her friend. The last machine she tested for Duncan was a machine that gave you powers, still no sign of them so they thought it was a complete failure not just cause it blew up afterwards.

Star got ready to step on and went in the machine. All it looked like was a tube with a metal top with lights on it. "Ready?" The scientist said. Star looked a little more nervous. But just grinned a little and put a thumbs up.

Duncan powered up the machine, "you might feel a little shock, but nothing else." He said finishing powering it up. The machine started to shake a little. Star felt a tiny shock but then in the out tube came a person who didn't completely look like her. She looked more dark and death like.

"What happened she looks nothing like me?" Star said looking at her as she got out of the machine. "I don't know might have been a bug in the system during the process. But anyway what should be her name?" Duncan said. "What, I cant name myself?! I might be Star's clone but I'm still my own person." The clone said for the first time.

"Rude attitude, but she has a point there, Duncan." Star pointed out. "Of course, of course, sorry, What would you like your name to be... Er.." Duncan couldn't really say much more, he was speechless that his invention worked in the first place. "I'd like my name to be Fire, but eh who cares. Im going to blow this joint, all it is, is junk... See ya suckers.." The clone said going into the forest.

"How on Minecraftia cod she be MY clone, she is so rude. Wait did she go towards Rythian's place?" Star said watch Fire disappear into the forest. Rythian was a mage who kind of hate science, well really hated Duncan. Duncan put three nukes under his base, they blew up while a girl, Zoey, try to defuse them. Zoey was Rythain's apprentice, they lived together with a pet Dinosaur named Teep. He was fairly good with a bow, he protects Rythian and Zoey from the monsters.

"Ya, I think she did or was Rythian's place the other way?" Duncan said forget the area around him. The were trying to remember which way was which, they even forgot which way Fire went! But after a few minute they relised they needed to capture Fire before she cause any trouble, but which way did she go?

**Welp this story was base of my user from other websites, Starfire. And I've been pretending that Fire was the evil side and Star was the nice one. So I was thinking, why not make into a fiction. Anyway I hope you all like this, the chapters will get longer but have to wait XD. And way CYA, STAR AWAY**


	2. Archery Practice

**Hey guys I'm back with some more of this fiction. So... I don't have any thing to say right this second so lets just continue on. ON WITH THE FIC...-TION**

**Archery Practice**

Star started to walk towards the forest, but was stopped by Duncan, who told her to stay. "Why should we stay here? Fire is still out there! Who knows what she might possiblydo!" She told him. All he said back was, "It is almost night. I don't want you to get hurt by a creeper explosion or something." Star looked up in the sky. Duncan was right; it looked like the sun would set in a hour or so.

"Alright, but tomorrow morning I'm going out to look for her." Star replied. Duncan nodded his head and showed her the guest room. "This is stupid. She could be anywhere now... I could have protected myself." Star spoke to herself as soon as Duncan left. She look around seeing if there was a window. Luckily for her, there was.

She smiled as she walked towards it. She felt like she was really crazy for going after her evil self in the first place. She looked down, hoping it would be easy to get out through it, but there was no way she could make the jump without breaking a leg or something. A skeleton started to shoot her, even though the window still closed.

Then Star got another crazy idea that involved her bow. Then the Narrator yelled at her whilst facepalming herself. "What are you doing!" She said.

**Narrator: YAY I'm in the story, oh duh I said I was...**

Star just looked around for where he voice came from but when she saw no one was there. She looked for a rope to tie to an arrow. She looked in the dresser and under the guest bed...

**N: ok I think I suck when I'm Narrating it...**

When she found one and tied it to the arrow she opened the window and shot it to the nearest pole. She was lucky it hit the pole. It stuck to said pole. Before Star could swing down Duncan knocked on the door. "Star are you ok? I've been hearing some sort of ruckus from here," he said. Star hastily said "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you in the morning." She Jumped out the window. **  
**

Duncan just blinked in confusion and opened the door. He saw that Star had just jumped out the window and hit himself on his forehead, "Hope she stays safe then..." He said, walking back to his room.

Star was finally outside. She could see Fire running towards the forest. Star followed her trail close to Rythian's place. "She didn't just go into Rythian's place..." She said. "Crap. This should be fun..." She walked along the path Fire just traveled.

**Ok ok, I think it is safe to say I do suck at narrating and i am better at First person, but lets try on more chapter doing this... And maybe get some readers.**


End file.
